


would you be my husbanana？

by Ein_Jing



Category: Twosetviolin, twosetviolin-RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ein_Jing/pseuds/Ein_Jing
Summary: 他们太过默契，对彼此都心照不宣地选择了沉默。





	would you be my husbanana？

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次尝试写文（瑟瑟发抖  
> 大伙儿凑合看看吧...请多指教啦=w=

Eddy不知道自己是怎么平静地回到家的。

 

Eddy并不是没有经历过葬礼。尽管保留了澳洲本土习俗，亚洲血统还是赋予他们比言语更多的泪水。Eddy不是冷漠的人，即便是很小的时候他也知道死亡意味着什么。晚辈里他总第一个扑上前，认认真真倾吐着自己的爱与怀念，伴着眼泪一起封装在厚厚的泥土里。

而今天他一反常态地沉默。他看着Brett的母亲跪倒在棺前痛哭失声，教堂的彩窗玻璃，黑色的袖口，白色的鲜花...一切仿佛都在微微跳动，带着明晃晃的光刺得他眼睛生疼。“说点什么吧，Eddy,”杨先生哑着嗓子，“你是他最好的朋友。”

最好的朋友。Eddy心里喃喃着这句话。他张了张口，但却有什么东西哽在喉咙，一股没由来的窒息感攥住了他。

说点什么，Eddy。

Eddy摇摇晃晃地走向棺前。

I'm sorry。

他听不见自己的声音。

你是他最好的朋友。

他在棺盖落下一吻。

 

 

早上醒来时Eddy仍然晕乎乎的。从葬礼开始他就一直是这个状态。奇怪的眩晕感。他见到的一切物体都被镶了一道亮边。一朵明亮的云，他的眼睛告诉他。而他的大脑里则是一片虚无。在床上坐了将近半个小时后他终于想起要为自己准备一杯咖啡。”咖啡。“他努力在脑海里勾勒出一杯咖啡的形状。他在每个房间里都转了一圈，确信除了自己以外再无他人。”你最好的朋友走了，Eddy。而你竟然没有一滴眼泪。”他抿下一口苦涩的液体，嘴角勾勒出一个僵硬的笑。

Eddy以为他就这么坦然接受了Brett的逝世。直到傍晚他在开锁进入房门时习惯性地嚷了一句“Brett，我回来了”时，他才终于从大脑的自我防御中清醒过来。空荡荡的沉默如海水般灌进他的肺部，他沿着墙壁慢慢滑落，嘶吼出一些破碎的音节，滚烫的泪沿着颤抖的指缝缓缓落下。

为什么要走。

为什么会比我先走。

积攒了两天的情绪终于爆发，他握紧双拳疯狂地砸向地面，指节传来的痛感让他清晰地认识到一切都是真的。Brett已经走了，他的生命，他的灵魂已经彻彻底底地消逝，从此这世间万般风景与他无关，Eddy，与他无关。

呼吸的速度逐渐跟不上抽噎，Eddy一手撑着地面开始无声地干呕。

不知过了多久，Eddy蜷在门边呼吸渐匀，手边是一摊干涸的泪渍。

 

 

Eddy没有放弃制作视频。他改了自己的名字——Breddy Chen，虽然大家私下还是更习惯叫他Eddy。他知道有粉丝用这个词来写他俩的同人文，他们甚至还专门录过一期读同人文的视频。他希望以这样的方式让Brett永远存在于自己的生命，他希望以后所有想到他Eddy的人都能记得还有一个人叫Brett，TwoSetViolin，缺了谁都不可以。他增加了每年的巡演场次，邀请嘉宾协助他一起表演，但在每场的最后他都会准备一把椅子，将Brett的小提琴小心翼翼的放在上面，自己则站在一旁，安静地拉着着他们曾一起演奏过的曲子。一坚持就是三十年。

Eddy固定在每年的3月3日开直播。数年来有无数的人或直接或间接的问过他对Brett的感情，特别是在他与女朋友分手后大家几乎默认了他是现实中的恩尼斯·德尔玛。往日他对这个问题避而不谈，但今年不一样了，他决定结束他们的巡演，所以在今天的直播中，他要给大家一个交代。

打开摄像头，Eddy略显苍老的脸出现在屏幕里。像往常一样回复了粉丝的一些基本问题后，他清了清嗓子，说道：

“今天，我要向大家说一件比较特殊的事情。在Brett刚去世的那几年里，有很多人问过我这个问题，我一直没有回答。我觉得，今天，是时候了。”

Eddy离开了镜头。几秒钟他回来了，手上拿着两个小盒子，一个是淡淡的奶茶色，另一个是深邃的墨蓝。

Eddy先将奶茶色的盒子对准镜头，他的手腕微微颤抖，盒子上银色的花体英文写着“for Eddy”。

打开盒子，里面静静躺着一枚银色戒指。

“Brett走后，他的妈妈将一些东西送给了我。”Eddy眼底泛着泪光。“他的琴，我们印制的T恤，手柄游戏机等等。还有，就是这个。”他将戒指小心翼翼地取出戴在了手上。“我根本不知道他什么时候买了这个，”Eddy深吸了一口气，“实际上在他问我‘would you be my husbanana'之后，那场巡演之后，我就偷偷买了这枚戒指，”他打开另一个盒子，里面同样是一枚漂亮的铂金戒指。“看到了吗？连款式都很相似。为什么我...没有早点将它送出去呢？”盒子被他紧紧攥在手心里，他浑身颤抖，再也说不下去了。

他们太过默契，对彼此都心照不宣地选择了沉默。

平复了一会儿后，Eddy擦干眼泪继续说道：“我不希望人们把我们之间的关系定义为简单的爱情，或者更糟糕的情况——认为我是以此为噱头。所以几十年来我一直在回避这个问题。而今天，我也终于可以坦然的说，是的，我爱他。”

他吻了吻手上的戒指，露出一个温柔地微笑。那笑容染上眼角，攀过细细的皱纹，直直跌进眼眸的最深处。

I do.


End file.
